happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snug as a Bug
Snug as a Bug is the thirteenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. It introduces Hercules, the red stag beetle with a tendency to flirt, and The Worm, a blind earthworm. Starring *The Worm *Hercules Appearances *Skittery *Kween *Flapper Plot The Worm digs out of the ground and looks around. After doing so, he digs again and does this three more times. Meanwhile, Hercules lands on the ground in hopes of flirting with a girl and sees Skittery hiding under a leaf as she walks. Hercules walks up to Skittery and flirts with her, scaring her away. Hercules sadly sighs and sees Skittery fainting from seeing The Worm. Thinking that Skittery fainted from The Worm's "handsome" looks, Hercules gets an idea and asks The Worm how to get girls to like him. The Worm, obviously, doesn't understand what he's saying or if Hercules is even there. He just digs away and Hercules follows him underground. The episode goes on for 15 seconds of Hercules following The Worm around as he digs away. After 15 seconds of following The Worm, Hercules comes across Kween's termite mound and gets an idea. He exits the hole and enters Kween's termite mound, completely passing the termite guards defending the front of the mound. The Worm follows him blindly. Kween sees Hercules approaching and makes him halt. Hercules tells Kween a funny joke and Kween laughs at it. However, she thinks that Hercules is trying to distract her and jumps off her throne as a spear falls into her hands. Hercules flirts with Kween and, two seconds later, the screen pans outside of the mound to see Hercules and The Worm running away from the mound as pebbles and sharp rocks are shot out the windows of the termite mounds. Hercules is seen removing sharp rocks and pebbles out of his body as he talks to The Worm about how the plan didn't work. The Worm wriggles his body around and digs away, with Hercules following him once more. The digging sequence ends once more upon The Worm digging through Skittery's house. Hercules decides to flirt with Skittery, who screams in shock upon seeing The Worm again and faints. Hercules thinks his charm has worked and thanks The Worm for helping him and walks away. Finally, Hercules comes across Flapper and flirts with her. Flapper gets embarrassed and angry and grabs a small rock and smashes it against Hercules' face. Hercules screams in pain and runs around attempting to get help. Hercules then dies from blood loss and falls over. The episode ends with The Worm digging a hole next to his corpse and dragging Hercules' corpse down the hole. Deaths *Hercules bleeds to death. Injuries *Hercules is stabbed by multiple pebbles and sharp rocks. *Hercules hits his head on a rock when entering Skittery's home. *Hercules has his face smashed by a rock. Trivia *This is Hercules' and The Worm's debut episode. *The title of the episode is short for the saying "snug as a bug on a rug". Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes